


Splatter Shatter

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Drowning, Injury, It could be from Freelancer time, It really depends on the timeline on how you look at this, M/M, Possible Character Death, its up to you, or it could be sometime in the furture, the character could live or he could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his sleep he’d see Maine; he’d wake up in his sleep and be curled up in Maine’s embrace and he’d mumble that everything would be fine. He’d whisper that if he was by Wash’s side everything would be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatter Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> See when I started writing this it was during the Freelancer timeline, so before Maine's injury and such. But as this continued it started to shift. So either way, you can look at this as whatever you want. 
> 
> Blame this on Colbie Caillat's "When The Darkness Comes".

He could twitch his fingers; he could but it _hurt_. He couldn’t open his eyes and every breath caused him to choke on his own blood—it would bubble up and splatter against his visor, dripping back down onto his face and running down into his hair and ears.

It was heavy, the bullets in his chest. It tore through his chest and lungs with each breath. The blood pooling in and around him; he just wished to be able to take a breath without blood bubbling out of his mouth afterwards. His body felt heavy but he couldn’t dive into the stillness—the dark embraced his small and broken form.

“ _Washington!_ ”

He felt the world beneath him move, mouth dropping open to scream at the pain that flared when everything shifted. No shout escaped, just more blood splattering up against his visor and back down onto his face. The bullets rattling around in him, pieces of his splintered and damaged chest piece lodged into his torso—shredding, tearing his skin with each bump and shift.

“ _Wash you’ll be okay man, you hear me buddy?!_ ”

Were his eyes even closed to begin with? Were they open but he just couldn’t see out of them? He could see smudges, darker blurs of black in front of him. His body still moving, the world wouldn’t allow him to stay still. His armor being pulled off him, torn and thrown away from him as pressure was applied to his pain.

He wanted it to stop—he wanted to breathe, or sleep or something. Blood was starting to drip back down from his helmet and into his nose. His fingers twitched, his chest heaving as he went to take in another breath that was followed by more blood bubbling and dripping back down his nose.

Was he drowning? Was he dying of blood loss?

The blurred blood soaked visor was stripped away and he sucked in another bloody breath. His blood covered his face, his hair and was starting to even get into his eyes. He wanted to whine, wanted to break the silence in his own head—his heart went _thump thump_ and that’s all he could hear. The thumping of his heart and the bubbling of blood in his lungs.

“ _Wash._ ”

“ _He’s awake!_ ”

His eyes were open, he knew that now. They were open and he wanted them to stay closed—every blink made him wish for it all the more. A slow torture. He felt a touch on his face and he could only see a blur in front of him, the touch soft as it wiped blood from his nose and eyes, from his lips and cheeks.

“ _David._ ”

That was his name; there was more than just the _thump thump_ of his heart and the gurgling in his chest. Someone was saying his name and Washington finally closed his eyes to hear it.

“ _I need to pick you up._ ”

No. No, he didn’t want to be picked up. He wanted to stay where the ground didn’t move and this voice knew his name and brushed the blood from his face. He couldn’t say or fight when the voice picked him up, everything hurt—everything hurt so much and he opened his eyes again. His vision still unseeing all save for blurs of darker shapes around him.

He just wanted to sleep—to sleep and sleep and sleep.

In his sleep he’d see Maine; he’d wake up in his sleep and be curled up in Maine’s embrace and he’d mumble that everything would be fine. He’d whisper that if he was by Wash’s side everything would be fine.

Washington’s eyes closed…

…he woke up in Maine’s embrace.


End file.
